


Odyssey

by Ysgrifau



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Additional characters and tags to be added as chapters uploaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysgrifau/pseuds/Ysgrifau
Summary: A collection of shorts, some based on real gameplay scenes and others fabricated but still based on the events in Odyssey.Will potentially be massive spoilers if you have not played through the game entirely, including DLC’s, but I am going to try to keep these in order of story best I can.
Kudos: 3





	1. Eye see you

Honestly, sometimes Kassandra hated Markos. Admittedly, she probably wouldn’t be alive without him, but why did he insist on dragging her in to his schemes time and time again. By her calculations she had more than paid for the ‘help’ he had given her when she first arrived on Kephallonia.

To say Kassandra felt trapped on the island would be an understatement, both figuratively and quite literally at the moment. All thanks to Markos and his ‘business opportunities’. _Maláka._

Kassandra currently found herself crouched in some bushes, whilst heavily armed men searched for her. On top of that she was starting to get a cramp from hiding here for so long. 

_Yes, why don’t we just rob the madman who you ‘borrowed’ drachmae from in the first place, great plan Markos._

If the Cyclops wasn’t after her before he certainly would be now. She had to manage to escape first though.

Deciding to take an opportunity when the nearest guard she had been keeping an eye on had turned to check in the opposite direction, Kassandra went to move towards the cliff at the edge of the Cyclops home. 

Completely underestimating just how little blood had actually been getting to her legs in the time she had spent crouched in the bushes whilst the men searched of course, thereby making a less than stealthy exit, stumbling towards the rock. 

“I found her!” She heard a shout from the side of building and turned in shock to see one of the Cyclops’s men coming towards her, sword raised. 

_Oh maláka! Must have missed that one..._

Markos better at least pay her this time.


	2. A friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Ikaros always seems to randomly attack goats.

A drawn out squawk from above her reminded her that she was not alone. Reminding her that, in truth, she hadn’t been since she had fled Sparta. 

It had taken a few days at first to realise that this creature was not leaving her side, or simply staying for food, since she had none to offer. The thought had crossed her mind that perhaps the bird of prey was simply waiting for the malnourished child to drop dead so it could feast, but she wasn’t sure if eagles did that. 

Markos would often point out the bird “Your friend is back I see!” Laughing as she looked up to see it circling lazily overhead. 

She recalled a time when she was still new to the island of Kephallonia, she had been attempting to hunt some of the many goats that inhabited the land. They were a touch too fast for her with only her spear and she had been unsuccessful, growing weak from hunger as the day dragged on. It felt as though she hadn’t eaten in days. 

Just as she had decided her hunt was fruitless she heard an aggressive screech from above. Startled she watched as the winged missile flew down and attacked one of the goats.

Kassandra was stunned, _eagles eat goat?_

They were birds of prey, she supposed, but surely a goat was far too big for a bird to take down. 

This did not seem to have been a worry for the eagle though, as it had managed to take down the animal faster than Kassandra could finish her thought. The bird then flew back in to the air, letting out a series of squawks, as though saying ‘there you go’. 

She approached the carcass of the goat apprehensively, half expecting the bird to come after her for daring to near its kill. Nothing, it just continued to circle above calmly as though nothing had happened. 

_What an odd bird_ , she thought as she gazed up at it. 

In no position to turn down food at the moment she took what meat she could from the goat and went to an abandoned camp she knew to be nearby. There was a fire pit there at least so she would be able to cook the meat, her mouth watering at the thought of finally getting to eat something other than some stale bread. 

Thankfully there was also a pot she could use when she reached the camp, whoever had left here had done so in a hurry, as a bed roll also remained. 

Feeling luckier than she had in days Kassandra proceeded to dump the raw goat in to the pot just above the fire pit. Flustered from the excitement of actually having food, potentially even somewhere comfortable to sleep for the night, she had some trouble lighting a fire in the used pit, having to risk leaving her precious goat meat to get some wood from the forest nearby. 

Luckily her mater had taught her how to survive, how to light fire and to cook meat. She missed her so much in that moment. What she wouldn’t give to be in her maters arms right now, instead she was alone, on a strange island full of stranger people, only able to get food from the mercy of a bird of all things. 

The sun had started to set by the time the meat had started to sizzle in the pot, the smell was making her ravenous. How long was she suppose to leave it? Better to be safe a wait a bit longer perhaps. 

A soft _thunk_ on a small tree stump next to her made her whip her head around. It seemed the bird could smell the cooking flesh as well, either that or it had got tired of circling the same spot for so long. 

Kassandra stared at it, wondering if she should try to scare it off. That didn’t seem right though, it was the reason she was getting any sustenance in the first place. So instead, as any child would to a seemingly friendly animal, she introduced herself. 

“Hello” the bird continued to preen at its wing “thank you for helping me hunt, I’m Kassandra” 

The eagle raised its head back from under its wing as she turned to sit cross legged in front of it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll share with you” 

She could tell the bird was eyeing her from how it’s head shifted and it let out a small squawk. This really was an odd creature. 

“I suppose if you’re going to keep following me around I should give you a name, I can’t keep calling you ‘bird’” 

Kassandra considered the eagle, she didn’t really know any good names for it, other than Zeus, and it wouldn’t do well to anger the god by using his name for this odd little animal. 

The only story she could think of was one her pater had told her, of a son of an inventor who created wings for himself. Admittedly, his story didn’t end well, but since this was an actual bird she doubted it would have the same issue. 

“How about Ikaros?” She asked it, a short screech and tilt of its head the only response she got. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Kassandra smiled, turning back to the fire and carefully removing the pot that held Ikaros’s gift to her from earlier in the day. 

She moved slowly back towards him, not wanting to startle the newly dubbed ‘Ikaros’ and placed the pot on the floor near the tree stump and lowering herself to the ground. 

Allowing the meat to cool slightly before handling it she torn a chunk off in her mouth, gingerly holding out the rest towards Ikaros, slightly worried he would take a finger with him. 

“Here you go Ikaros, it’s more yours than mine” 

He took the meat from her fingers gentler than she had expected. Together, they finished off the meagre amount of meat that Kassandra had managed to get from the goat, she would do better next time, just needed a bit of practice. Kassandra chatting away to her feathered friend, not that he was much of a conversationalist. 

She slept better that night than she had since arriving on Kephallonia, with food in her stomach and knowing that her new friend, Ikaros, was watching over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I’ve played I noticed that Ikaros seems to attack goats at random, not sure if there is an actual reason for this but found it quite funny, especially when Kassandra thanks him.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope it was enjoyable. Not sure if the story of Icarus would have been before Kassandra’s time but it’s part of Greek myth so I’m assuming it was.


	3. The beg and the beggar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra meets a street kid in Sami

Finally having a few drachmae in her purse felt great. Markos had finally paid her part of what he owed. Well, he said paid, more like told Kassandra where he had ‘stored’ it, he seemed to have a knack for ‘storing’ things in other people’s belongings. 

After liberating ‘Markos’s’ drachmae she now found herself walking through the streets in Sami, hopefully the merchant had some bread left, at least they would be happy to have some payment for it this time. 

It had been around 15 years since Kassandra had washed up on the beach of Kephallonia, more than enough time to tell a local from a newcomer. 

This is why the beggar girl had stood out to her a lot more than any of the usual beggars in Sami. She was so young, couldn’t be more than 10, filthy with dirt, clearly starving and seemed almost defeated, shoulders slumped and she sat waiting for someone to take pity on her. 

Kassandra could practically feel her heartstrings twinge at the sight of her. An uncomfortable reminder of some of her first years on the island. 

She stopped a distance away and leant against the nearest corner of a building. Deciding to watch for a while to see if this was a new ruse the local beggars had devised to scam money from an unsuspecting samaritan, but none of the locals interacted with the girl, none of the beggars, merchants or passers by. It was as though no one even noticed she was there. 

She couldn’t help feeling indignant on the girls behalf. _She’s just a child!_ Just like she, herself, had been, once upon a time. 

Not prepared to leave this girl to starve to death whilst the population of Kephallonia walked by, Kassandra strode towards her, crouching down on one knee in front of her. 

“Here girl...” Kassandra spoke gently but firmly, covering the young girls open hand with her own and closing the drachmae that she had just liberated inside her palm, being careful to make sure the others didn’t see. 

The girl barely lifted her head, eyes just visible, glancing at her. She seemed terrified. It broke Kassandra’s heart thinking of what this child might have been through, she couldn’t help but draw similarities with her own past, how scared she had been after leaving Sparta.

As she went to pull her hand away she felt the girl grip her with a strength she had not expected from a child who looked so weak from hunger. 

“Thank you...” a small whisper came from her.

Kassandra nodded and offered the girl a reassuring smile. Standing and making her way back through the market stalls to somewhere she could keep an eye on the girl for a while, she wasn’t about to let the local beggars rob her of the drachmae she had just given her. Hopefully they hadn’t noticed, or had at least noticed _who_ it had come from. 

She perched herself on a rooftop of one of the homes that surrounded the main market area of the town, being careful to stay out of direct line of sight of the girl, didn’t want to scare her anymore than she already was. Watching as the girl managed to buy herself a meagre amount of food and went back to sit where Kassandra had first seen her.

As the days passed on, Kassandra couldn’t help but checking in on the young girl in Sami. She didn’t tell Markos, no doubt he would find ‘work’ for her, but she did make a conscious effort to obtain more drachmae than usual. Taking every job off the local message board she could. Not that she was particularly choosy before but she was determined to do what she could to stop this girl having to become another her.

She even made a point to hang around Sami more often, eyeing anyone who tried to give the young girl trouble or move her along. Word soon spread about the young beggars _misthios_ protection and benefactor. 

It had crossed her mind that she may be doing the child a disservice. Leaving small parcels of food for her whilst she slept and keeping and trouble makers away when she could. There may be a time when Kassandra didn't return from a contract or wasn’t there to look out for her, what would she do then if she didn’t learn to look out for herself.

Kassandra couldn’t bear the thought of allowing this girl to grow up as she had though, unsure of where her next meal would come from.

A day came when Kassandra noted that the girl was missing from her usual haunts in Sami, instantly feeling uneasy at not being able to lay eyes on the girl. What if something had happened whilst she was off on one of Markos’s stupid ‘business opportunities’. 

It was foolish really, the girl wasn’t her responsibility, but she searched the places she thought a young girl might go. She didn’t see her playing with the other local children or around the market anywhere. Even Ikaros couldn’t spot her nearby.

She tried to rationalise it. The girl would show up, she lived on the street. Probably just found somewhere else to rest, somewhere a bit safer or sheltered. 

Kassandra needed to return to Markos anyway, she’d stop by later and see if the girl had returned, maybe ask around if anyone had seen her. 

She made her way towards Markos’s place. Maybe she should have done more, asked some of the merchants. Maybe she should have found the child somewhere safer to stay herself. She knew she shouldn’t be taking responsibility for the girl, she was just a street kid, Kassandra was a misthios. What did she know about caring for a child?

“Kassandra! You made it!” She heard Markos bellow as she approached, his usual jovial self. 

She supposed it was easy for him be to upbeat all the time when it was her taking all the risks.

“Markos” she nodded in acknowledgment.

“So, did you _resolve_ that _thing_ we discussed?” Markos asked moving his eyebrows as though discussing some big secret.

“Yes Markos, your man is dead” 

Markos’s eyes widened and he let out a short bark of laughter. 

“Ha! Always the joker, don’t worry little one, our Kassandra likes to joke around!” 

Little one? Who was Markos talking to? 

Kassandra then took notice of the small figure behind Markos, small loaf of, no doubt stale, bread in her hands. 

“Kassandra this is Phoibe! Phoibe _this_ is Kassandra!” 

Phoibe, so that was her name. She almost hadn’t wanted to know, too personal, too much attachment. 

The two stared at each other a moment, Kassandra unsure of what to make of the situation. The younger girl giving her a small, shy smile and a whisper of “hello..” 

“Phoibe is new to Kephallonia, just like you were! Very sad, her parents are no longer with us, but we will look after her! Right Kassandra?” 

Her heart was beating faster, still not having said anything and just staring at the girl. It seemed to be making her more nervous. 

Snapping herself out of her daze she levelled her eyes at Markos. 

“We need to talk, _now!_ ” 

“Of course! Little one why don’t you go have a seat, get yourself a drink, whilst me an my friend Kassandra talk over here!” 

Phoibe nodded and did as Markos instructed, wandering over to a table which held a cask of water, at least Kassandra hoped it was water. 

As soon as the child was out of earshot she stepped up to Markos and asked “Where did you find her?!” 

A little taken aback by Kassandra’s ire Markos responded “In Sami of course! Poor thing all on her own! I couldn’t leave her there! And besides, I heard that she had a certain _misthios_ as protection! I thought you’d be happy I got her out of that rat hole!” 

“I’m more concerned about what you are going to get her _in_ to!” 

“But Kassandra! It would be just like when I helped you!” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of...” 

Markos continued as though she hadn’t even spoken “These days I’m so busy! I could use someone to help me with _small_ errands! I get help and the little one gets food! Everybody benefits!” 

“What do you mean by _small_ errands Markos?” 

“Oh you know! Fetching and delivering, don’t worry! I have you for anything _misthios_  
related!” 

Whilst she still did not like the idea, Markos had a point. Perhaps Phoibe would be safer if Markos was supplying her with food for errands, Kassandra could keep an eye to ensure the remained small. As he said, he did have _her_ to complete anything else. 

Kassandra couldn’t keep just supplying the girl with food or drachmae either, she had herself to look after as well. That and she’d never get off this island if she kept giving away her hard earned drachmae. 

“Ok Markos, but nothing dangerous! She’s just a child!” 

“You wound me my friend! I’m not a monster! Just a business man!” 

“Nothing. Dangerous. Markos” 

“Ok ok, don’t worry, now why don’t you go say hello to the poor girl, I think you scared her with your staring” 

Markos then wandered off inside his hovel, Kassandra watched him walk away and moved towards where the girl was sat eating her bread. 

“So, Phoibe....” 

She drew a blank. What was she suppose to say? 

“Thank you for the food, and for looking out for me in the market...” 

Kassandra started a bit, she thought she had been a bit more subtle than that, hadn’t wanted the girl relying on her too much. 

Phoibe gave her a little grin “You aren’t as sneaky as you think...” 

Ha! Perhaps she wasn’t a shy timid creature that Kassandra had first assumed. 

“Oh really?” Kassandra smirked lifting a single brow. 

“Really! I could spot you across the island!” Phoibe laughed, seemingly growing more confident by the second. 

It was good to hear her laugh, speaking more confidently. Perhaps this arrangement would do well for her after all. Kassandra sat down on the bench next to her. 

“Well then clearly I need more practice” she humoured the girl, privately agreeing with the statement but she wasn’t about to let on, if a child could spot her bandits certainly could. Phoibe nodded as she continued to chew on her bread. 

Kassandra laughed, this girl was cheeky, and brave! To tell a misthios you didn’t know they were bad at their job. 

The pair chatted away whilst the sun lowered in the sky. Phoibe was fascinated by Ikaros when he decided to perch on a nearby branch, eagerly showing Kassandra her own wooden eagle, Chara. 

Though it seemed she had actually decided long ago, back when she had first seen the girl, Kassandra resolved to watch over her. She would never let anything happen to Phoibe. No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Struggled a bit with this chapter so as always any feedback to help me improve would be appreciated! 
> 
> Note: a ‘beg’ in the UK is someone very much like Markos so he is the ‘beg’ in the chapter title.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know this chapter is quite short but I hope to keep this work updated with regular chapters as I play through the game (again!), some will be longer than others. 
> 
> Still quite new to writing so _gentle_ constructive feedback is welcome as I would like to improve :)


End file.
